The Original
by a-potato-of-angst
Summary: Percy wakes up to a life that isn't his...Watch as Percy lives the life of the original Perseus, while struggling to get home. After BOO.
1. Waking Up

**Percy wakes up to find himself living a life that isn't his. Watch as Percy lives the life of the original Perseus. After BOO.**

Percy awoke to loud noise outside his door. Men were yelling, the sun was shining, he could smell the fish-wait, fish?! That couldn't be right… Opening his eyes fully, he saw that he was sleeping in a hut. He knew his room was messy, but he was pretty sure it wasn't a hut.

He was taken out of this trance by a knock on the door. He searched his pockets for Riptide. One problem: He had no pockets, he didn't even have clothes! He scrambled around the room, unable to find his sword.

" Perseus? What are you doing?" called a couldn't be good, only his enemies ever used his real name.

He picked up a board lying on the ground, holding it above his head like a bat. Slowly, he crept to the door and opened it. He prepared to swing at whatever baddie decided to try their luck.

Except it wasn't a monster.

It was a man.

Percy estimated him to be in his late thirties or early forties. He had orange hair, tangled into tight curls, and growing past his ears. This was accompanied by a beard of the same color and texture, extending a few inches past his chin. He had brown eyes with arching, bushy eyebrows and a long, thin nose.

"Perseus it is far past time for your departure, why are you still here? You made a promise to my brother. He is not one to take such an oath lightly," the man spoke. " Grab your bags and take your mothers food, you must leave now."

Percy's head was spinning " What do you mean promise to your brother? Where am I going?"

The man laughed "Playing tricks on your father now, are you?" Suddenly his eyes filled with sadness " Well, now time for that. Come quickly Perseus."

"No! Who are you and what is this promise I made?" Percy screamed, fear and confusion dripping from his voice.

" Perseus! I said come now, we have no time for jokes you must leave before the king finds you here!" The man sighed, " I know you are scared of what lies ahead, but you cannot afford to let fear or sadness hold you back."

Percy breathed heavy, unsure of what to do. ' What would Annabeth say?' Percy thought ' This man could very well be a monster. But I have no clue whats going on… Annabeth would want more information. Which means I have to play along and try to get some details before I slash this monster.'

Percy nodded, and followed the man out of the room. He was lead to a room that resembled an ancient dining room. Suddenly, a woman appeared in the door. She was beautiful, long red hair, that was closer to dark red rather than the orange color of the man's. She must have been in her late twenties or so. She smiled at Percy, her hazel eyes shimmering with love and sadness.

She seemed to be battling against tears, yet managed to gesture to the table and force out the words, " Eat, my son, before you leave. You also Dictys."

" Thank you, Danae. How wonderful you are, darling,"

Percy nodded and took a patty, made of some grain, but didn't eat it. He recognised those names, but he wasn't sure where from. They must be monsters, or he wouldn't know those names. But how to kill them? He was weaponless. He supposed he would have to keep playing along.

"So what should I do, where do I go, Dictys?" Percy asked. He hoped that if he could keep stalling he would figure his way out. Or, rather, since he had no Annabeth to help him with a complex plan, punch his way out.

" My dear Perseus, I would start with seeking out the lair of the gorgons. There you will find Medusa, and hopefully slay her. You must return the head to my brother, Polydectes, or die trying," Dictys explained.

Then it clicked.

Danae? Dictys? Polydectes? Medusa?

That was the story of the original Perseus. Which meant…

He was Perseus. The original.

 **Hey guys! This is my first story so reviews would be awesome! Advice, praise, story ideas, hate- whatever! I will try to update as I can and when school starts I will get a schedule worked out. Bye!**


	2. Help Arrives

It had been days, and so far there were no results. Percy had scoured the country, seeking the lair of the gorgons. After all, what else could he do? She was the only lead he had on how to get home. He tried to recall what he could of the story of Perseus, failing miserably. If it couldn't kill him he saw no reason to learn about it, and as such, had never learned the story of Perseus.

Percy realized he had no clue what to do. He was far from home, with no clue how to get back. He couldn't find the gorgons. It was hopeless, how could he have thought he could do this? He had no choice! He had to find them.

"Fear not, young hero. We will help you." A gentle voice called. He looked up to see a face he recognized, but never expected- Athena. Her grey eyes were cold, calculating. However, the smile on her face spoke of help and sympathy. Besides her stood Hermes, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Athena- I mean Lady Athena and Lord Hermes!" Percy corrected himself, remembering that he was now Perseus, and feared being smited, "What are you doing here?" Percy asked, bowing as he did not wish to anger the two divine beings.

"Oh, young Perseus, rise. We deliver help, for your battle with the fearsome Medusa," Hermes announced, " After all, siblings must help each other."

"Siblings?" Percy mumbled. He had forgotten, the original Perseus was a son of , the gods recognized him as son of the Sky. Which meant even they wouldn't know how to help him home.

"Yes, hero, siblings. For you are a son of Zeus," Hermes smiled, "As such we have come to bring aid, as family must do."

Percy nodded, knowing he was in desperate need of help," Thank you Lord Hermes and Lady Athena. How do I find Medusa?"

Athena smiled, it was a firm, commanding smile," Perseus, you must seek out the cave of the Graeae, the Grey Ladies."

Percy sighed inwardly, remembering his experience with the Grey Ladies and their taxi. However, seeing as he had no other options he knew he would have to revisit the old hags. " Where would I find the Graeae, Lady Athena?"

"They live in a cave by the sea. You must find this cave and force them to tell you of the location of Medusa's lair," Athena instructed, "However you will need weapons. I give you my shield, so you may avoid her gaze," and with that she handed him her shield, which shone brightly, showing him his reflection.

" I bear the gift of my winged shoes, so you may travel fast and far," Hermes said kindly." I also give you the sickle which was used by Cronus to castrate his father."

'Great,' Percy thought, ' I can't exactly castrate Medusa. I suppose it must be celestial bronze, so I can kill her.'

"Thank you my Lord and Lady," Percy said.

" Now leave, my hero, and kill Medusa. Prove me right in my assumptions of your strength."

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Ta da! I leave for a trip tomorrow, however I will have TWO new chapters when I return next week (promise!).**

 **Please leave a review and follow the story for an alert when I update. Also, WOW 19 VISITORS! I am so excited thank you!**

 **If you wanna talk (because** **I REALLY want to talk to you )PM me and/or follow me on my Tumblr: a-potato-of-angst**

 **BYE!**


	3. The Eye

The air smelled of salt, and waves crashed in the background. Percy could feel the hard rock beneath his feet, through his sandals. Behind him, an ocean of violent waves responding to the incoming storm. Before him, a dark cave. He knew that the Graeae were inside. Despite the fact that he had to enter, he felt no desire to venture in.

Taking a deep breath, Percy stepped into the cave. After walking a few yards in he could see a hallway branching off, that was lit by torches. Rounding the corner he saw three old women. Long, grey hair covered their faces. Their withered bodies gave a sense of immeasurable age. The two on the edges has no eyes, the one in the middle had but one.

"Enyo you've had that eye for far too long! Give it to me!" Cried the one on the far right.

"Deino has had the tooth for just as long! She must give it to me!" Screeched the middle one, Enyo.

Fine!" The one on the far left, Deino, screamed, "But, not until you give up the eye!"

Enyo growled, "Fine!" She popped the eye out of her socket. Mumbling, she passed the object to her sister on the left. It was covered in some kind of liquid, making disgusting plops as the liquid hit the floor.

Suddenly, Percy remembered the trio! He recalled his ride in the Grey Sisters Taxi, and how they had given him the coordinates to Circe's island as a trade for their eye.

Lunging forwards he grabbed the eye out of Enyo's hand.

" Enyo, where is the eye?" the right sister yelled.

" You have it, Pepherdo!" screeched Eyno.

" No, I'm afraid I do." Percy said, letting his presence be known.

" Give it back!" The sisters screamed in unison

" I will, however, I need something from you three. Information." Percy spoke. " I need to know where to find Medusa."

" What do you need our sister for, demigod?" crowded Enyo.

"That is not something you need to know," Percy said, fearing that the old hags would attack him if they found out he wanted to murder their sister," But, you do need to know that if you don't give me her location, I will take your eye permanently."

" We cannot betray our sister, even at the cost of an eye. Perhaps help in another form will sate you," Deino haggled, " Maybe the other weapons needed to defeat her, along with others to help you. Then, we are not directly betraying her."

Percy sighed. Yet another hoop to jump through, however, he saw no choice. He figured this was the best the hags would give him. " Fine lead me to these others."

" You must seek out the Hesperides, they will give you what you seek." Enyo said. " They live in the far west, near the Atlas mountains. They tend a beautiful garden."

" How do I know you aren't lying?" Percy questioned. " Perhaps, I should take this eye for insurance."

"No!" screamed the trio.

Deino spoke up " We will accompany you, and you will swear on the Styx to return the eye once we reach the gardens."

Percy nodded, " I swear upon the Styx to return your eye once we reach the Hesperides."

With that Percy helped the trio to their feet, and turned around. He exited the cave, heading once more to the road. The storm grew ever closer, and the tide ever more rough. Percy wondered briefly if his father, his real father, was behind it. He turned away, however, following the Graeae down another trail. Pushing his thoughts aside, he ventured on.

 **Hey guys! Sorry, the vacation didn't have very good service, so I was unable to write. Next chapter will be up sometime this weekend. If you wanna know when my story does get updated be sure to tap the follow story button! Please review to help inspire me! Big thanks to Nike Scarlet and jmuller0125 for following and WhyWouldIBeObssessed for favoriting! Probably the reason this chapter got out at all... PM me guys, as I would love to chat sometime!**

 **Hey, question! For those who are in school what classes are you looking forward this this year? I'm in love with Science research, Bio Honors, and Latin 2!**

 **If you would like to talk more directly and see my other internet sins check me out on tumblr and message me there a-potato-of-angst (same as my Fanfiction name)**

 **Bye!**


	4. Gardens and Dead Friends

**Hey guys! Slight trigger warning: indirect mentions of rape ( the rape of Medusa). Thanks!**

"Here we are," Enyo spoke softly. It had been days since Percy had left for the gardens, accompanied by the Graeae. He could see, however, glorious gates before him, just as Enyo had said. The gates were gold, and were decorated with intricate silver swirls. Percy slowly walked towards the gates.

" Wait!" Enyo called," You must give us the eye.'

Percy nodded, placing the slimy ball back into the hands of Enyo.

" I hope for the sake of our sister, you fail.' Enyo spoke, "Yet, I doubt you will. Farewell, hero."

" I hope I don't fail…" Percy muttered, "Goodbye."

With that he stepped forwards, pushing open the shiny gates.

Before him lay a vast garden, flourishing with flora and fauna. Roses of every color bloomed on the bushes. Ivy grew on the walls. Violets and lavender grow like wildflowers all over. In the middle of the gardens grew a single tree, from which hung gold apples. Butterflies fluttered from flower to flower, while peacocks wandered around with their rainbow tails. A drakon, with one hundred snoring heads, was curled around the base of the tree. By the tree sat a group of young girls, playing various instruments and dancing. At his feet, a pathway of stones led to the tree. When he started to walk towards them one looked up at him.

Zoe Nightshade.

She smiled kindly then turned to her sisters, to announce his arrival. They ceased the music and all stood still. The oldest then motioned for him to come closer.

Percy looked about the garden, realizing where he was. He remembered Zoe speaking of her sisters, and their golden apples. How Hercules tricked her, and her sisters banished her. But, here she was. She looked so happy, at home with her sisters. Percy burned with rage at Hercules. He ruined so many lives, the poor river god wasn't the only one.

The oldest smiled kindly, " Young hero, what brings you to the garden of Hera?'

"Hera?" Percy asked, struggling to hide his disgust with the goddess, after what she had done to Annabeth and him. That did, however, explain the peacocks.

" Why yes hero, this garden belongs to Hera. These are her apples. They were given to her by the Earth Mother when she was married to Zeus," Zoe smiled.

Percy looked back at the tree. If only Zoe knew how much trouble those apples would bring her. For a moment he considered telling her. He could spare her all that pain, he didn't want his friend to suffer. Though, if he did it might change something. Percy had no clue what was going on, why he was here, or how he would get home. He didn't even know if he could go home, but he tried not to think about that. Despite not knowing what was going on, he didn't want to risk messing time up.

" I come seeking your aid. I need to kill the gorgon Medusa, and I was told you could help," Percy explained ," I need to know where she is, and tools to kill her."

" Ah yes young hero. We can help. You have the shield, sandals, and weapons. However, I present you with the helmet of Athena," the oldest said.

She handed him a golden hemet, with a spectacular golden plume bursting from the top. The feather was made of gold, and splayed out stunningly behind the helmet, falling down to the nape of the neck. The helmet itself was also gold. It had two holes for eyes. The holes joined in the middle, melding into a small slit running from the top of the nose to the bottom of the helmet. The slit was made to allow breathing.

" Thank you," Percy said, smiling widely, " Do you know where I might find Medusa?"

" She lives on an island in the ocean west of here. It is called Sarpedon. There she resides, with her two sisters Stheno and Euryale. They all have snakes for hair, cursed by Athena for their unholy crimes. Medusa was given the worst punishment of all, for her great sins. All who see her eyes turn to stone, so she may never lay with another man."

" Thank you," Percy said " You have been a great help."

" Farewell, Perseus. May your quest bear great fruits. Perhaps we shall meet again," Zoe called out as Percy began to walk away.

" I can't wait till the day." Percy said, taking one last, long look at his friend for the final time, "Goodbye," he spoke, voice brittle.

With that he turned around, heading back down the stone path to the sparkling gates. Behind him lay a garden for the gods and a dead friend. Before him lay an old enemy and an uncertain future.

 **Hey guys, Imma Back! Next chapter up whenever possible, probably next weekend. If you wanna know when I manage to get my life together enough to publish, tickle that follow story button. You will get an email when I upload a chapter. Also, thanks so much for over 150 views! I never thought it would happen, and it's all thanks to you!**

 **PM me cause I would love to chat! I don't care who you are, if you read my story I love you. Leave me a review and tell me what it's like in your country because holy cow we have readers from all across the world! I would love to know what it's like where you are!**

 **If you wanna chat more directly or wanna see my other internet sins check out my tumblr a-potato-of-angst ( Same as my Fanfiction user)**


	5. Real Monsters

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Triger warnings: metions of rape, sucidal thoughts, suicide/assisted suicide, minor violence/death. If you want to know the story without reading that there is a summary at the bottom.**

The air was damp, humid; it felt like swimming, each breath drawing in not just air, but water. It was sweltering, and the air was full of bugs: bloodsuckers, stingers and every manner of biters. The path was covered in thick, curling, leafy vines. They twisted through across the ground and through the trees, which were towering masses of leaves. They blocked the sun and all light, in an ominous, malevolent way.

Percy stared down the road, trying to make out an end, and failing. He hated the way he could see no light, no sun. He hated the bugs flying at his unclothed arms and legs, toga failing to cover his now swollen, bug-bite covered limbs. He knew what lay at the end of the miserable trail. Yet, hehad to walk down that path. So, once again he succumbed to the will of the fates and began his walk down the dirt road.

Percy had been walking for about an hour. He was tired and drenched in sweat, shuffling his feet along the bumpy path. Suddenly, he stumbled into a clearing. The trees gave way to jagged rocks, knives ready to kill at one slip. They were a dark grey, with a grainy texture. In the center of the rocks lay a cave. It was dark, and Percy could hear bickering women inside. Suddenly, there was a scream.

"Fine, Medusa! We'll come back when you have come to your senses," called a serpentine voice. It was getting closer.

Percy ran from the cave entrance, hiding in the bushes. From the dark hole emerged two familiar grandmothers, Euryale and Stheno. Percy cursed under his breath, praying they wouldn't find him. They made their way down the path Percy had come by, soon disappearing.

When Percy was absolutely sure they wouldn't come back, he crept back over to the cave. He had killed Medusa once, and should have no trouble now. Granted, he had help the first time. However, now he was more powerful, and had the gods on his side. Percy took a deep breath, and took the plunge into the dark recessies of the lair of the Gorgons.

It was dark and damp, and smelled of mildew. Percy could barely see the cave walls, which were rough and sharp. He stumbled forward, trying to find some light. Suddenly, he saw a torch around the corner, burning with Greek fire.

As he rounded the corner he was astonished. What lay before him was not a hellhole, not the home of a monster. Its walls were not jagged rocks, but smooth marble. It was well lit by greek fire in torches, and in a fireplace in the corner. It was filled with the comforts of a home, items of pleasure. It had soft, plush sitting chairs made of a cozy, red fabric. The walls were lined with paintings and tapestries, depicting sunsets and trees. On shelves of white wood sat books. In the middle of the room sat a long, white table. In a chair facing away from Percy and towards the fire he could see the top of a snake-covered head.

" I know you are here, Hero. I can hear you, smell you," a voice hissed, sending chills down his back," You were sent here, were you not? To kill me?" She sighed, still facing the flames," Then get on with it hero, I have no reason to stop you."

Percy was shocked. Never had he heard a monster tell him to kill it. "You want me to kill you?'" Percy spluttered," You don't want to hurt me?"

"No, alas. I have no reason to fight," she explained," It was all taken. The few belongs in here are all I have left. No purpose, no dignity, no home, no fight. They took that. They took it all."

"They?" Percy questioned

" Yes, they. The gods," she let out a small moan," I was a young maiden. I served in the temples of Athena, the holy goddess," she spoke with a sarcastic, bitter tone. " I loved my job. I was respected, young hero. I served the goddess of wisdom day in, day out. I was maiden, a virgin.I was proud."

"Then he came. He overpowered me easily. After all, I couldn't fight a man, much less a god. He tore from me not just my clothes, but my dignity and soul. 'Lord' Poseidon stole from me my innocence, my love of this world. In my weakness I turned to Athena, praying for help, guidance. She turned me away, angered at me. To her I was impure. Poseidon may have done the deed, but I was the one to blame. I was labeled a whore, a slut, unholy. After that 'holy god' stole my innocence and dignity, Athena stole my purpose, happiness, and home. She cast upon me this-this form. I was forced to flee, unable to stay," and with that she began to sob.

Percy wasn't sure what to say. All his life he was told of the evil of monsters. They were villains, who wanted nothing more than the blood of demigods. Bloodthirsty killers, sinners, evil. Yet, Medusa didn't seem evil. She sounded...broken. Like a lady who had given up hope. She sounded nothing like a villain, but instead was a victim. The gods had hurt her, physically and mentally. This wasn't her fault!

" I-I'm is just...foul" Percy mumbled, voice growing louder by the second,"What they did, it's wrong. It's not your fault. You don't deserve to die."

"You're sorry?" Medusa gasped." You aren't disgusted by me? You don't hate me? Nobody has said that yet...Hero, what is your name?"

"My name is Percy, and I'm not disgusted with you, I'm horrified by the gods. I don't want to kill you."

" Well. Percy I wish this worked that way. But it doesn't. The gods want me dead, and you won't stop them. If you don't kill me, they will kill the both of us. Besides, I have nothing left to lose."

"What do you mean? It doesn't have to end like this! We can change this-I'm sure of it! We can make our own can change our futures!" Percy protested.

" Oh, dear Percy," Medusa sighed "One cannot avoid fate. Prometheus tried to avoid it, to stop Pandora. He failed, and we got the short end of the stick. For Pandora's 'sin' of curiosity we were we burdened with evil, disease, death. If that story teaches us anything it is that our fate is predetermined, and often terrible. So, kill me. I beg of you. Fate may take me, but you still have a life. You havn't angred the gods. I don't want to live, not in a world ruled by beings of violence and hate. KIll me."

" No! I can't do that! You can live, we can solve this," Percy spluttered.

" I said kill me!" Medusa screamed," If you respect me in the slightest kill me now! Or I will kill you and then myself."

" I'm sorry. You deserved better," Percy apologized. How he could he deny her this? She was right, it was the best for her. It was what she wanted.

" Thank you, Percy. Promise me one day the gods will know my pain. Goodbye," She sighed happily.

" Goodbye," and with that he swung his sickle at Medusa's head. Her head fell to the floor, eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"I promise."

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Percy came to kill Medusa. However, upon arrival he discovered she wasn't a evil monster. She was an innocent girl, who had been raped by Posideon and then punished by Athena. She begged him to kill her. She saw no more purpose for existance (also suicide was considered an honrable death by greeks/romans). He didn't want to, but she insisted that if he didn't the gods would kill him to because the gods are not holy or great but instead selfish and evil. He killed her, she died smiling._**

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm not done yet so hit that follow button if you wanna know when I update! Please review. So happy, over 300 visitors!PM me if you wanna chat, I love to talk. If you wanna see my other internet sins, go check out my tumblr**

 **tumblr: a-potato-of-angst**

 **(same as my Fanfic name)**


End file.
